Beretta
Beretta (ベレッタ, Beretta?) is a Hunter and a part of the second and third incarnation of the Destroyers. Appearance Beretta is a buxom woman with black hair, set in a bob cut, and a beauty mark on the right side of her face, underneath her lip. She wears her Destroyers jacket opened up, revealing her figure-hugging black mini dress underneath, and finishes her outfit with thigh high black boots over black fishnet tights. Fifteen years prior during the events of the Prequel during the Second Destroyers invasion of Ergastulum, Beretta, at the time thirteen years old was much smaller than she is now, being the physically shortest member of the Destroyers. Beretta's main attire consisted of the same standard Destroyer jacket over a simple single sleeveless black dress with knee high black boot heels. Despite still being a preteen thirteen year old, it is to be noted that Beretta's chest was already well developed. Personality Beretta is a bloodthirsty woman who very calm about any situation and usually has a smile on her face. Like the other Destroyers (excluding Emilio), she is violent, barbaric, and relishes in causing chaos. She has been shown to have a sexually sadistic side in Chapter 35 as she enjoys watching Connie in pain, making her a twisted pervert. In the spin off GANGSTA:CURSED. she is shown to enjoy inflicting pain upon others and seems to enjoy treating an entire battle and the act of killing as a type of "game" as she refers to the extermination of twilights together with her teammates as "playing" together. Background Along with Striker and Marco Adriano, she was part of the Second Destroyers fifteen years before the current storyline and was part of the second major raid of Ergastulum. Plot Abilities In the Main Series of GANGSTA, Beretta like all superhuman normal's has displayed above average speed, strength, endurance and durability as seen in her battle against her former Teammate, Marco Adriano, where she successfully cut of his left leg with immense speed and strength with ease using her razor barbed whip before he even noticed and able to fight him on even terms, read and react to all his attacks. Beretta has also shown immense physical durability as seen that when Marco managed to wrap his wires around her and hurl her to the ground, she was still able to easily get and up and fight back almost immediately. In the spin off, GANGSTA:CURSED, the full extent of Beretta skill was revealed. Beretta's main form of combat is using a long razor barbed bull whip in battle, having shown herself to be incredibly skilled in its use, having been able to easily bifurcate, butcher and slice several twilights into pieces with relative ease. Like the rest of the Destroyers, she displayed the ability to easily locate and track twilights by smell. Beretta has also shown immense speed and reflexes, having been able to easily keep up and react to the attacks of several high level twilights and dodge sneak attacks with ease, as seen in Chau attempt to crush her out of nowhere.She has also displayed immense endurance as she was able to fight several high and low ranked twilights from the Monroe Family and the Paulklee Guild in consecutive battles without tiring. Equipment The weapon that Beretta mainly uses and relies on battle is her long razor-barbed bull whip, with her having enough skill in its use to kill several twilights by only flicking her wrists. Quotes Trivia *She is named after the Beretta firearms company. *In recent chapters Beretta kisses Connie and seems to really enjoy the situation, strongly hinting at bisexuality on her part. References Category:Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Corsica Family Category:Hunter Category:Female Category:Superhuman Normals